Spy Kids 3E The Toymaker's Mistakes
by FFN
Summary: The Toymaker wants Juni to do some work for him involving his game that juni was almost trapped in, rather than work for the OSS. What will happen on the mission and is it more of a challenge than it sounds? It gets better, dont be put off by first chaps!
1. The mission

SPY KIDS 3E - The Toymaker's mistakes  
  
Justin Directory  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spy Kids 3-D or any of its characters.  
  
A/N: Set after Spy Kids 3-D, If I have anything wrong, please correct me, but don't be annoyed if I don't change it. Please don't think I've copied any ideas, because I made sure I didn't read any SK fics before writing this. If confused, Rainbow Daydreamer is my sister.  
  
You will not need 3D glasses for this fic.  
  
After watching SK3D...  
  
Rainbow Daydreamer: DEMETRA! How could Robert Rodriguez do that? I want to bop him on the nose!  
  
Justin Directory: Yes; as you said the previous fifty times.  
  
RD: But it just CAN'T end like that!  
  
JD: Yes... I feel the same way and it isn't going to end like that.  
  
RD: I'll make a petition for another movie.  
  
JD: A fanfic.  
  
RD: Yeah, I can do that.  
  
JD: No you can't; this one's gonna be mine.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Juni made a snatch for his papers as Gertie's entrance almost blew them out the window.  
  
"So; are you re-joining the OSS?" she asked in her usual happy manner. Her hair stopped whirling and her feet touched the ground.  
  
"Have a seat." Juni didn't answer. He started to pour a lemonade, but Gertie stopped him.  
  
"I can't stay long. I have to go and help set up Devlin's 'OSS party'." Gertie said, not very enthusiastically. Juni looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Devlin's run out of dosh. His last big failure, the SpyV nite goggles mark goodness knows what took the last of it. And anyway," Gertie continued, "Nothing much happened after the gaming incident. Except The Toymaker having to refund everyone and the reports Carmen had to do. You're lucky in that respect. If you do join now you'll have missed all the report making."  
  
"I'm still not sure" Juni looked past Gertie into the bright sky and then back again. "I might have even lost my abilities."  
  
"You did fine in the game." Gertie argued.  
  
"Yeah, but that's just because I'm good at video-games." Juni wasn't convinced. Ralph presented him with an envelope; it had a handwritten address. Gertie seemed not to notice.  
  
"Well you learnt in the first place." Gertie suggested "And anyway," she threw a punch at Juni and he caught it. "You've still got it! Who's that from?" Apparently she had noticed the letter. Juni unfolded it and looked for the signature.  
  
"Toymaker" Juni mumbled. There was a pause as he read it. "He wants to speak with me. Now."  
  
"Oh, well," Gertie's hair started to whirl; "I'll be off then."  
  
"Wait!" Juni shouted. Gertie hovered outside the window. "Don't tell anyone about the letter or who I'm going to see. Especially not Carmen."  
  
"Won't do!" Gertie shouted back as she flew away.  
  
Juni picked up the letter again and read it:  
  
To Juni Cortez,  
  
I need to talk to you about the game quite urgently. I know how involved you were and there is a big problem which I don't want to discuss with the OSS. Please come to room 00037 of the OSS building now. If you can't, reply and give my regards to your Grandfather.  
  
The Toymaker.  
  
Juni snatched up his phone and stuffed the letter in his pocket. He held down number one and waited impatiently.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Carmen sat in the OSS meeting being very bored. She went red as her phone started playing the great escape in the middle of Devlin's speech. Rushing out of the hall she muttered "Brothers!" as she saw the display on her mobile. "Yes?" she answered.  
  
"Hi, borrowing motor-scooter gotta go bye." The call ended. She reached for the handle of the door as it suddenly swung open and knocked her to the floor.  
  
"Brothers." she muttered again and went to find her parents. Gertie landed from through the window here. "Hi Gertie; where've you been?"  
  
"Juni." she replied.  
  
"Who's he going to see?" demanded Carmen.  
  
"Juni told me not to tell you that."  
  
"Well did Juni tell you not to tell me where he was going, then?  
  
"I suppose not," smiled Gertie. "Here."  
  
Carmen froze for a moment. "What's wrong?" Gertie asked. "He isn't rejoining you know."  
  
"Well then there are only a few things that he could be doing. I'll be at the front entrance if you need me." Carmen rushed off.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Juni parked up the scooter and looked up at the OSS building. This just isn't right, sneaking into a building full of spies which also contains my parents, sister, uncle and well, not quite uncle, Juni thought. He scrambled onto the nearest bike stand and looked up. That should be the one. He flipped up into a window and landed right behind Devlin who whirled around immediately.  
  
"Juni, Juni, Juni. Sneaking in now are we? Devlin asked.  
  
Juni scrambled to his feet. "No;" he replied, "sneaking out!" He swung back out of the window and into the next one along. This room had a blue, school- like carpet, walls made with Lego bricks and a screen instead of a ceiling. In the corner were three bean bags and sitting on one was the Toymaker.  
  
"Ah, Juni, do have a seat." He gestured to one of the bean bags.  
  
"Okay, but we better not make too much noise because I just ran away from Devlin and he's just next door." Juni's voice was hushed.  
  
"No need" smiled the Toymaker. "If they made this wall any thicker ther wouldn't be any actual room left. They still don't trust me. Now; the game. The thing is, you see, I may have shut it down but it is still... well..." he waved is hand at the ceiling and a CD-rom picture appeared on it.  
  
"It's still on disk?" Juni asked.  
  
"Yes." Replied the Toymaker.  
  
"Wait a second." said Juni. He started to get a screen out of his bag.  
  
"Oh, spybot?" asked the Toymaker. At Juni's nod he continued "No need. Reference no.?"  
  
"JC0002548" Juni cautiously told him. Ralph's view appeared on the ceiling screen.  
  
They both looked at the screen. On it was a view of Carmen and Gertie talking.  
  
Carmen was saying "I know who he's here to see... the Toymaker!"  
  
Then Gertie followed with "Got it first time."  
  
"Well he'll be in room 37. That's where the Toymaker hangs." Carmen ran off with Ralph secretly in persuit.  
  
"What can I do? They'll be here in a minute." Juni asked.  
  
"In here" At this the Toymaker opened a secret door in the wall. "It's the spylock I designed."  
  
"Is it for spies to lock up or for spies to be locked up?" Juni asked. His Joke didn't go down as well as he'd have liked.  
  
"If I was you I'd just get in." the Toymaker pointed out.  
  
"Good point" Juni added and stepped in. Inside it was much bigger than it had looked outside, and coloured objects were floating around in the air. He had just shut the door when Carmen entered.  
  
"Oh hi Carmen!" the Toymaker smiled in an all too friendly way. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Where's Juni?" Carmen asked; she stared hard at the Toymaker.  
  
"At home, I presume, as usual. Why do you ask?" the Toymaker continued his fake joyfulness.  
  
"Where's Juni?" Carmen repeated even more seriously.  
  
"He isn't here." the Toymaker tried again.  
  
Carmen raised her eyebrows and questioned the Toymaker in a victorious manner. "Then why is there a SBTV picture of me on the ceiling?" ( A/N: SBTV= Spy Bot TV)  
  
"Oh that's just my er..." the Toymaker fidgeted with the cuff of his shirt, "Security camer-"  
  
He was cut off by Carmen. "Is that why it says 'RALPH' in the corner?" Carmen asked coolly and sarcastically. She swiftly passed the Toymaker and entered the room. Looking around, she could see nothing. She searched the wall for secret entrances but as she touched it, long Lego bricks emerged from the wall and poked out all over.  
  
Juni was saved by the voice of Devlin over the PA. "Would all staff please report to the main meeting room immediately. We have a problem to discuss." Carmen gave the Toymaker a bad look, whirled round and left. The Toymaker opened the secret door to the spylock.  
  
"Whoo, thanks." sighed Juni. "I was getting sick of pink banana's dancing round spheres in mid air; why the heck did you design them?"  
  
"No reason." The Toymaker made a serious face. "Now back to business. What I want to say is that... I don't want to destroy this disk."  
  
"Well, no harm in that." Juni brushed aside thge serious manner of the conversation.  
  
"I want to change the game." Juni stared at the Toymaker; shocked. The Toymaker continued; "I want to make it good so that it is no danger to anyone but a place for people to relax and enjoy themselves. I want... I want... I want you to help me. Juni looked at the toymaker.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
**  
  
A/N: So what do you think? My first fic so please don't say too much bad stuff but please R&R cos I might be discouraged otherwise (hint).  
  
-----  
  
Next chapter:  
+ How does the Toymaker want to change the game?  
+ Will Juni do this? (canny stupid Q.)  
+ Will Carmen get in the way?  
  
----  
  
Justin Directory - 2004 


	2. The reply

SPY KIDS 3E - The Toymaker's Mistakes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spy Kids. Floop owns a lot, though.  
  
A/N: Set after Spy Kids 3-D, If I have anything wrong, please correct me, but don't be annoyed if I don't change it. Please don't think I've copied any ideas, because I made sure I didn't read any SK fics before writing this. If confused, Rainbow Daydreamer is my sister. Please R&R. My fanfiction writing depends on it!  
  
JD: Well, I got some reveiws.  
  
RD: Frame them.  
  
JD: (Laughs)  
  
RD: No, I mean it. That's what I did with mine.  
  
JD: (Stops laughing) yeah. But I also got flamed.  
  
RD: You WHAT?  
  
JD: More fool them.  
  
RD: Quite. Well...  
  
JD: What?  
  
RD: Are you going to write?  
  
JD: Oh yeah, yeah. ... ... I can only write alone.  
  
RD: I get the hint.  
  
"I want to change the game." Juni stared at the Toymaker; shocked. The Toymaker continued; "I want to make it good so that it is no danger to anyone but a place for people to relax and enjoy themselves. I want... I want... I want you to help me. Juni looked at the toymaker.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()  
  
Juni was at his desk once more, looking at the ceiling for inspiration. He didn't know what to think. The Toymaker had asked him whether he would go inside the game again, and help him change it. But being in there again would be horrible. If he hadn't been in the game before he would have taken the chance without a question. His memories of the tricks of the game were awful. Of course, that was the Toymaker's fault. And now the Toymaker wanted him to help. But the Toymaker wanted him to help improve the game.  
  
Juni quickly shut his drawer and swivelled round as Carmen entered.  
  
"Have you ever heard of knocking?" asked Juni.  
  
"Yes, but you don't seem to; thinking about recent events..." Carmen retorted. Juni raised his eyebrows, meanwhile stirring his drink in a manner that made the spoon clink rather loudly against the sides of the cup. Carmen continued, "You've stolen my organiser!"  
  
Juni acted cooly. "Not stolen, borrowed. Here, have it back. And good luck with Gary. Oh yeah , and Dean and Sco-"  
  
Carmen cut him off. "You looked in my personal DIARY?! And I do NOT fancy Scott. Or Dean." Juni looked at her. "Or Gary." she hurredly said, her fingers crossed behind her back. "Why are you still stiring your lemonade?" she asked, in a sarcastic tone of voice.  
  
Juni stopped stiring immediately as he realised she was right. His loud stirring noise trick hadn't worked. He then started stirring again. "It's... erm... not lemonade; it's erm 'Vitamin sugarfree plus'."Juni managed.  
  
Carmen snatched it and took a swig. "Lemonade" she reported, "Definitely not sugarfree."  
  
Juni shouted "Hey, you owe me a fiver. Three fifty for the drink, one fifty compensation."  
  
"I only took a swig, abot one hudreth of the bottle. You've still got loads!" Carmen had been here before.  
  
"Yeah, but that swig put me off it." Juni had been here before as well.  
  
Carmen changed the conversation. "Why did you go to see the Toymaker today?"  
  
"Who told you." Juni leapt up.  
  
"A little flying thing." Carmen put on a fake smile.  
  
"Don't you mean a little birdy?" Juni asked.  
  
"No, I mean a little flying thing with pigtails." Carmen replied.  
  
With a mutter of "Gertie" Juni pushed Carmen out the door and shut it. There was a satisfying click as it automatically locked. He figured he had a lot of thinking to do and lay down on the floor. Unfortunately, two things now flew in at once. A letter, and Gertie.  
  
"Mail, Juni." Gertie spoke in a bored voice. Juni shoved it in his drawer.  
  
"What's with the long face?" Juni asked.  
  
"Gary's agreed to go on a mission with Carmen." Gertie explained; she continued when Juni looked at her blankly. "It's the first time we've not been on a mission together."  
  
Juni brushed everyting on his desk aside, including an annoyed Ralph. "I understand."  
  
"You can't understand. You left Carmen on her own." Gertie argued.  
  
"Well, Carmen was always held back by me on the missions. It'll have been what she wanted." Juni looked away as he said this.  
  
"So you didn't just leave the OSS because -"  
  
"No. I left it for a few reasons." Juni cut Gertie off; "But I won't go into them right now."  
  
Gertie looked Juni in the eye's. "You're wrong." He didn't know why, but these words had a large effect on Juni. Gertie explained, "Carmen was sad about you leaving. She was very upset and thought about giving up herself." Gertie was still looking straight into Juni's eyes and saw the puddles that were building up in the bottom of them.  
  
"How do you know?" Juni managed, in a wavering voice.  
  
"Because she came to me for help." Gertie's voice was now softer, quieter. (A/N: It is unusual for Gertie's voice to be soft, as any fan knows, not those people who just visit to comment on my sadness.)  
  
The first tear trickled down Juni's face. Gertie smiled slightly, "It can all be changed later; and anyone who sends mail using a G63B rocket must want you to read quickly."  
  
"Oh" Juni said, desperately trying to stop the tears. He opened the drawer. He had forgotten about the letter, and knew who it was from immediately when he noticed the letters G63B were dancing merrily on the side of the rocket. How, Juni thought, he knew that they were merry was beyond him. (A/N: don't worry, the crying is a one off. This fanfic is not going to be one of them with crying every ten paragraphs.)  
  
Juni opened the letter and read (not outloud):  
  
To Juni  
  
If you are coming to help I would like you here in one hour (11:45). You may bring Carmen if you like. Bear in mind this is a dangerous task and nothing is guarenteed. Please attatch a reply and return the rocket.  
  
The Toymaker  
  
Ralph, having recovered from being brushed among Juni's papers, had already got a piece of paper and was holding a pen, ready.  
  
Juni looked at Gertie, who was waiting patiently (and gloomily), then to the floor, then to Ralph, then back to Gertie. "Do you want to come on a mission?" Juni asked.  
  
"Huh?" Gertie looked round at him.  
  
"Do you want to come on a mission with me, since Gary's away?" Juni asked again.  
  
"But... you're not in with the OSS." Gertie pointed out. Ralph had got fed up and so put down the pen and started to examine the rocket.  
  
"It's for a friend." Juni replied. Ralph had pressed something on the rocket. The rocket now sped around the room with ralph clinging to it.  
  
"The toymaker?" Gertie asked, raising an eyebrow. (A/N: apologies for the amount of eyebrow raises in this story.) The rocket spoke in a mechanical voice, "RETURN TO SENDER MODE." It shot out the window, Ralph still clinging on it. Juni and Gertie ran to the window. Gertie fell.  
  
"Gertie!" Juni frantically called after her and jumped out himself. He switched on his Machete buddypack and caught Gertie. She raised her eyebrows at him and turned on her machete mini-buddypack.  
  
"I must get one of those." Juni told himself. He smiled at Gertie.  
  
"Gertie and Juni," Gertie shouted over the wind, "Signing in!" she smiled back.  
  
Ralph was just in sight.  
  
Carmen stretched as she got out of the landbuggy. Gary followed. Then Carmen stopped.  
  
"Wasn't there meant to be severe 'up to your neck' flooding?" She puzzled.  
  
"You know what, I think this was a fake mission." Gary replied.  
  
"Darn," Carmen exclaimed, "Third one this month." They climbed back into the landbuggy and turned the key. The buggy exploded! Carmen and Gary only just managed to throw themselves clear of the explosion. This event was greeted with one word from Carmen. "Great."  
  
A/Ns Well what did you think? Please R&R once again. Okay, I have some things to say to some people.  
  
To Halobird: Thanks, hope you keep enjoying  
  
To KitKatKathy: I can't believe you're sad enough to give me that review.  
  
To Myrmakis: It wouldn't fit in with MY plot.  
  
To SassyChick12: Thanks, and it looks like I do have time.  
  
To Ismellreallybad: You said it, you stink!  
  
To Josh-Nelson (and his brother): Thanks. Trust me, I don't care about the people who give me the bad reveiws. Cos I can find things to insult them about! (see above)  
  
------  
  
Next chapter  
What will happen on the mission?  
Will Carmen and Gary ever get back?  
Will Juni get up to date spygear?  
Will I stop putting these stupid questions?  
  
Please check out and R&R the next chapter. 


	3. The start

SPY KIDS 3E - The Toymaker's Mistakes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own spykids. If I did, I would have them washing the dishes, making my bed, cooking my dinner, uploading my stories to fanfiction.net and - oh yeah, making world peace.  
  
A/N: Set after Spy Kids 3-D, If I have anything wrong, please correct me, but don't be annoyed if I don't change it. Please don't think I've copied any ideas, because I made sure I didn't read any SK fics before writing this. Rainbow Daydreamer is my sister. Please R&R. My fanfiction writing depends on it!  
  
"""""""""""""""""""  
  
Justin Directory: Yay! Good reviews 4, Bad reveiws 2! Oh and one alright. (A/N: This is when I had 4-2 currently I have 8)  
  
Rainbow Daydreamer: Well that's good.  
  
JD: Wait a minute, you've read... but you've NOT reviewed?!  
  
RD: Okay, I will. I can't believe you put what I was actually saying into the story.  
  
JD: Hmm... Well I want to be truthful, I wouldn't make up what you'd said just to make it more interesting. (A/N: This isn't true, I thought I better put this a/n incase my sister doesn't say anything interesting.)  
  
RD: Still, I didn't think you would. Don't do it without telling me.  
  
JD: Okay. (Walks off and a smile develops on his face!)  
  
''''''''''''  
  
"Gertie and Juni," Gertie shouted over the wind, "Signing in!" she smiled back.  
  
Ralph was just in sight.  
  
Carmen stretched as she got out of the landbuggy. Gary followed. Then Carmen stopped.  
  
"Wasn't there meant to be severe 'up to your neck' flooding?" She puzzled.  
  
"You know what, I think this was a fake mission." Gary replied.  
  
"Darn," Carmen exclaimed, "Third one this month." They climbed back into the landbuggy and turned the key. The buggy exploded! Carmen and Gary only just managed to throw themselves clear of the explosion. This event was greeted with one word from Carmen. "Great."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
(A/N: Sorry for all these different separators.  
Well art is one of my choices at school.)  
  
The toymaker was giving the mission briefing to Juni and Gertie in room 37.  
  
"Okay," he began, "To get into the game we must get into the room that you were in, Juni, do you remember? Without getting seen we must activate the entrance get into the game in a way that the entrance will close straight after us."  
  
Juni and Gertie looked blankly at the Toymaker. "There are people in there 24-7." Gertie pointed out in her 'don't be so stupid' voice. (A/N: well everyone has 'don't be so stupid' voices. You can be sure then that Gertie does! Unless, again, you're one of these saddos that read my story just to call me sad. And you won't read this if you're one of the people who reads the summary and then calls me sad.)  
  
"I have it all sorted." the Toymaker told them. He lifted up the PA speaker that was usually on Devlin's desk.  
  
Juni tilted his head to the left, (A/N: Why did I say that?) and inquired "How can we pull this off? None of us actually sound like Devlin." The screen on the ceiling lit up and on it was Devlin.  
  
"No," he laughed, "but I do."  
  
"Devlin..." Juni put on a fake smile. "How nice to see you, but I'm still not rejoining." The Toymaker laughed.  
  
"Juni; that isn't Devlin. It's a computer generation." the Toymaker looked up to the sky. (A/N: yes I know it's a ceiling he looks up at ...and actually a screen ...and actually a computer generated Devlin... but it's a saying okay?)  
  
"I knew that!" Juni quickly retorted. "I was just... erm... practising."  
  
"You weren't Juni." Gertie sighed.  
  
The Toymaker put a finger to his lips and switched on the PA. "There is a fire in the building, our new sprinkler system should have it out in no time but please will everyone stay calm and evacuate the building quickly."  
  
"You're good." Gertie told the computer generated Devlin.  
  
Devlin was about to thank her when the Toymaker interrupted. "Erm who is the creator here?" The erm was obviously faked. He went on when everyone in the room (including the on-screen Devlin) just stared at him. "For a start, you can go." He clicked his fingers twice and the screen flashed off.  
  
Gertie was positive that she'd heard a short and quiet "Hey!" in Devlin's voice as he was switched off. "Let's go." she whispered. (A/N: why did she whisper? No one else was whispering. Well she might be a bit more conscious.)  
  
They broke the door open, (it can only be opened from the outside) and ran into the corridor only to spot an agent coming the other way shouting "Fire! Fire!"  
  
Gertie raised her arm to point at him, and two darts shot out. "Okay, okay!" she replied smoothly as the agent fell to the floor. "He seemed a bit stressed." Gertie comented, starting to walk down the corridor.  
  
The three had just ran round a corner when a familiar figure jumped out and stood in their way. "Mum!" Juni muttered to himself. He then collected himself and spoke out. "Mother, how nice to see you. I thought you were on a missi-"  
  
"What are you up to?" Ingrid asked. Juni just heard a slight whisper of 'bus-ted' from Gertie.  
  
The Toymaker clicked his fingers, and brick by brick, a wall built itself between Ingrid and them. But Ingrid was too fast and Jumped over the wall.  
  
"I'm sorry mum..." Juni started; "but you landed on a-" Juni took his foot off one end of the tile, which flipped up, as the other end flipped down with his mum on it. "trapdoor."  
  
The Toymaker clicked his fingers again and a door appeared in the wall. "Shall we?" he asked, his eyebrows raised. (A/N: There I go again, raising eyebrows.)  
  
They stepped through the door, and the Toymaker locked it at the other side. Both spies stared at him. "What?" The Toymaker asked. If it ain't broke don't fix it."  
  
They ran into the room. Juni commented, "That guy back there seemed pretty convinced there was a fire there."  
  
"Well of course." Replied the Toymaker. "That remote control fire that I started."  
  
"What?" The other two chorused.  
  
"I'll go." Juni told Gertie.  
  
"Hold your horsebots," Gertie calmly sighed. "who has the spygear here?" It was Juni's turn to sigh as Gertie zoomed out of the room.  
  
The Toymaker ordered Juni "Log into the Network."  
  
"Can't do, ain't a member." came the reply.  
  
"Oh for goodness' sakes!" the Toymaker exclaimed and went over to the PC. He typed faster than Juni could see, and logged on in seconds under the username 'Machete(-:prod.' and the password 'JunCarimen'.  
  
"Original;" Juni whispered under his breath.  
  
They adjusted the settings, got out the 3-D glasses and inserted the disk. Gertie zoomed in the window.  
  
"You've got green on your leg, Gertie" Juni told her, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Darned powder sprinklers" she said, as she brushed it off.  
  
"Gertie," Juni looked at her in a 'Crikey, that's stupid of you' way. "We have a building soon to be full of spies and you leave clear clues like that."  
  
"That," Gertie retorted coolly, getting out a gadget and zapping up the powder with it; "is something that spies don't do."  
  
(A/N: Well it sounded good in my head.)  
  
"Ahem?" The Toymaker got their attention. "The portal is now open. Roll up, roll up; come for a ride!"  
  
----------(#) (#) (#) (#)----------  
  
"You would think," Gary commented to Carmen "that in all this gadgetry there'd be a portable vehicle that doesn't come under the name buddypack! Man do those things eat fuel!"  
  
Carmen smiled at him as they walked across yet another field. "Do you think taxis would go through fields if we paid the driver enough?" she laughed.  
  
"What about Pizza deliveries?" Gary joked. "I'm feelin a bit empty, never mind the buddypack."  
  
"Let's have a break, okay? Carmen suggested. "My feet hurt."  
  
"Yeah." Gary replied. They sat down. "It was a real let down phoning the OSS, wasn't it? They're gonna take years to get here."  
  
"Mmm" Carmen acknowledged what he had said. She lay back. Despite her feet being sore, all the walking, and being so far from anywhere she was happy. The sun was nice, the sky was blue, the wind was refreshing, she just enjoyed everything. And, she thought, she was with Gary. He was a great friend to be with. Juni would still be her preference on missions, but for now she could just lie back without any disturbance.  
  
They both fell asleep at about 7pm.  
  
-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-  
8-  
  
Well? Has it kept you happy, or have I mucked it up? Plz more of the kept happy reveiws.  
  
Can I state the I am really sorry for the delay of this chapter. I hope no one gave up on it.  
  
To my reveiwers:  
  
Halobird: Thx again, hope you've enjoyed.  
  
Aelis Aisling: Thx, but if !s cheapen stuff, why were they invented? Plz don't think I'm havin a go at you cos I'm really happy about yr positiv reveiw!  
  
Thought's Pen: Thx, and I was happy 2 help!  
  
RD: Thx for reveiwing, but you were askin 4 trouble with that reveiw.  
  
Hippyhippyyeah: Divn't insult RD, or my story, hey, what should U know? Anon reveiwer! some Anon's speak sense, rather than spouting uncalled 4 insults. Hm!  
  
All readers: Cheers 4 readin, hope yve enjoyed, but this time Plz reveiw!  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
What WILL happen on the mission? (Game next chapter Promise)  
When will carmen and Gary get back  
When will I have dissapointed a reader because this fic is not Juni &  
Gertie? (Sorry!)  
WHEN will I stop putting these stupid Qs?  
  
Plz R&R. Thx, JD. 


	4. The changes

SPY KIDS 3E - The Toymaker's Mistakes

Disclaimer: look, if I owned spykids I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it would I?

A/N: ... Who cares, you've read this already... Set after Spy Kids 3-D, If I have anything wrong, please correct me, but don't be annoyed if I don't change it. Please don't think I've copied any ideas, because I made sure I didn't read any SK fics before writing this. Rainbow Daydreamer is my sister. Please R&R. My fanfiction writing depends on it!

Sorry for the delay, blame it on my teachers who set me too much homework!

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

_After reading my last chapter where I last included her speech..._

RD: You rapscalian.

JD: _Sitting typing at computer _How do you spell rapscalian?

RD: RAPSCALIAN!!!! (waves fist in air. comes to computer) That's not how you spell rapscallion! It's R A P S C A L L I O N!

JD: _Aside_ She just doesn't get it does she?

---------------------------------------------------

"Ahem?" The Toymaker got their attention. "The portal is now open. Roll up, roll up; come for a ride!"

----------(#) (#) (#) (#)----------

"Mmm" Carmen acknowledged what he had said. She lay back. Despite her feet being sore, all the walking, and being so far from anywhere she was happy. The sun was nice, the sky was blue, the wind was refreshing, she just enjoyed everything. And, she thought, she was with Gary. He was a great friend to be with (A/N: 'Friend' is only temporary). Juni would still be her preference on missions, but for now she could just lie back without any disturbance.

They both fell asleep at about 7pm.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Juni, Gertie and the Toymaker slipped on their glasses and were immediately sucked into the portal.

"The disk!" shouted Gertie. "They're bound to take it out of the computer."

"I thought it through." the Toymaker replied over the whistle of the entry; "We need to put this backup onto the internal computer on level 3."

They all hit the paving with a thump. Looking up, Juni saw hundreds of figures standing on top of a building. "Isn't this game supposed to be empty?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah, so-" Gertie stopped as she also saw them.

The figures dissapeared in an instant.

"Oh dear." On the toymaker's face was a look of complete misery and worry. "There's something I need to check. We need to get to the moon.

"The moon?" Gertie asked "Have you got an entire universe in this game?"

"The moon?" Juni asked "But how would we get there? We can't jump agains the targets, that deducts health." But before he had finished the Toymaker had zoomed off into the air. "Oh well." Juni looked at Gertie before slamming himself into a target and having a slight laugh when he saw Gertie's face as he flew into the sky.

The Toymaker and Juni had just brushed themselves off from landing on the oon when Gertie crashed into them sending all three tumbling down a hole. They landed in front of a set of rainbow coloured cages, all with holes cut into them. All empty.

"I thought so," murmered the Toymaker, before starting to climb back up the hole.

"What did you keep in there?" asked Gertie.

The Toymaker was silent for a moment and then explained "you know when a game is made, and the designer discovers a glitch in it," The children nodded "They lock the glitch away where they think no-one will find them. Well I locked some of them away under the surface of the moon."

"Surely, someone will find them if there's a big hole leading there?" Gertie stated.

"The worrying thing is that there wasn't a hole there when I left." The Toymaker replied.

They had reached the surface of the moon when Juni asked "So how do we get back to the game this time?"

"With that." The Toymaker pointed to a bonus marked 'rocket'. Gertie jumped up to grab it, and it moved away. This happened a further three times before The Toymaker sighed "It's just as I feared. The glitches have got to the internal computer and are now in control. The odds are now piling up agaist us. But it doesn't matter this time, because I've got this!" He pulled a minature rocket from his bag. It was about twenty five centimetres long and was striped down the side with glowing blue and green bars.

"How are we supposed to travel in that?" Gertie gave the toymaker a funny look. The Toymaker took no notice and threw the rocket forwards. Strings shot out the back of the rocket with a parachute-like sheet attatched. The Toymaker lay on the sheet. The others copied. Then the rocket took off at great speed, carrying the sheet behind it carrying the three passangers; they stayed on the sheet due to the speed that they were moving. Gertie didn't even have time to shout something about 'no atmosphere in space' and they were back on level 1. To land, the sheet expanded acting as a parachute. When it slowed down, the three fell off it but were caught by an invisible net attatched to all four corners of the sheet. After landing, the sheet tipped off the passangers and shot back into the rocket. It then turned into a bonus and moved as the Toymaker tried to grab it. He gave up after a few efforts.

"No more rocket." He said sarcatically, sounding a little like his 'evil plan' self. Returning to his normal voice he told the children "We can get to level 2 up here. Come on!" He broke into an unexpected run. Such a run infact that the children couldn't keep up. Juni then reallised why as he saw the legs on the Toymaker that his Grandad had when he was in the game.

"He's got super legs" Juni shouted to Gertie. Gertie had reallised that by now she would probably be gasping for breath in the real world, but here, she felt much more energetic. She caught up with the other two who had stopped where the colourful paving stopped and turned into a thin stone bridge which led off into darkness. Juni was the first to speak. "That wasn't there before, was it?"

The Toymaker shook his head. "They've got deep into the game's data."

"A-n-d this is bad?" Gertie raised an eyebrow (A/N: Not had an eyebrow raise in a wile!)

The Toymaker looked at Gertie. "This could stop us putting the disk in the internal computer."

"What then?"

"Then," the Toymaker continued, looking down and then back up at Gertie, "Then we're trapped in the game until someone puts the disk back in."

()-()¬()-()¬()-()¬()-()¬()-()¬()-()¬()-()¬()-()¬()-()¬()-()

Carmen woke as the sound of helicopter blades thudded from above. She lifted Gary's arm from around her, then gave him a shake when he still didn't wake. "The OSS are here!" Gary woke up, and, ackwnoledgeing what Carmen had said, jumped up , straightened his suit, tidied his hair and put on his sunglases.

The helecopter landed about ten metres away and a man in a suit, black hat, black sunglasses and with practically everything coverable covered, imediately exited it.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/Ns

Well twas a little short but hey- at least I wrote some!

Hope twas worth waiting for.

Next chapter:

- Will the disk be removed?

- Will the glitches ffect the game even further?

- Will there be another eyebrow raise?

- Will I ever stop asking my self why I write these questions?

To my reviewers:

- Anonymous: Thx 4 the idea, will use!

- Halobird: Thx again!

- Bing: Thanks 4 the complement but I get the feeling it was half advertising?...

- Thought's pen: Thanks and I agree that's my prob. I think you are the oppisite, as my mailbox sometimes get's filled with author alerts from your stories. I just don't have time to read em all!

- Francesgirl87: Sorry, I already have a story planned, but thanks for the complement! :-)

- Tigerstalks: Thanks for your review, I hope this one boulders (BAD JOKE ALARM!)lol!

And thanks to all readers, but please review this time!


	5. The danger

SPY KIDS 3E - The Toymaker's Mistakes

Disclaimer: look, if I owned spykids I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it would I?

A/N: ... Who cares, you've read this already... Set after Spy Kids 3-D, If I have anything wrong, please correct me, but don't be annoyed if I don't change it. Please don't think I've copied any ideas, because I made sure I didn't read any SK fics before writing this. Rainbow Daydreamer is my sister. Please R&R. My fanfiction writing depends on it!

Sorry for the delay, blame it on my teachers who set me too much homework!

----------------------------------------------------------

JD: I'm gonna write a new chapter.

RD: Oh I didn't think you were going to.

JD: Neither did my readers!

RD: So you think people will review this then?

JD: They'd better... they'd better...

RD: Okay okay I get the hint!

JD: And all you readers out there - _There is a small cough in a gathering of about 3_ - review!

The Toymaker shook his head. "They've got deep into the game's data."

"A-n-d this is bad?" Gertie raised an eyebrow (A/N: Not had an eyebrow raise in a while!)

The Toymaker looked at Gertie. "This could stop us putting the disk in the internal computer."

"What then?"

"Then," the Toymaker continued, looking down and then back up at Gertie, "Then we're trapped in the game until someone puts the disk back in."

(A/N: Dan Dan Daaaaaaaaaaan!)

()()¬()()¬()()¬()()¬()()¬()()¬()()¬()()¬()()¬()()

Carmen woke as the sound of helicopter blades thudded from above. She lifted Gary's arm from around her, then gave him a shake when he still didn't wake. "The OSS are here!" Gary woke up, and, ackwnoledgeing what Carmen had said, jumped up , straightened his suit, tidied his hair and put on his sunglases.

The helecopter landed about ten metres away and a man in a suit, black hat, black sunglasses and with practically everything coverable covered, imediately exited it.

Carmen and Gary were now aboard the helicopter where a man dressed all in black was driving them in the direction of the OSS - and then changed direction.

"What are you doing?" shouted Carmen to the driver.

"Kidnapping you or destroying you, it's your choice" the driver smiled. Immediately Carmen and Gary whipped out their miniblaster guns.

Gary raised one eyebrow (A/N: there I go again) "You really think you can take on two agents and fly the copter single handedly ?"

The driver looked round and smiled, "No." in a sort of Dr. Whoish (Eccleston) manner. Carmen looked around the plane for anyone else as Gary launched a kick at the man. His kick went straight through the man and he hurtled into the helicopter wall

"Darned holographic" he shouted.

Carmen stopped dead, "Which means he cant be piloting the copter!"

Gary swore and ran to the door of the helicopter. The hologram turned to face him.

"It makes no difference if you leave the helicopter. Apart from the fact that you might be in more danger."

"P-ch-ts" Gary heard Carmen yell over the wind blasting through the open copter door.

"A good idea to use parachutes," said the hologram, "but I get the feeling they would fail."

Gary retorted "Well I get the feeling, that you are gonna kiss my - " At this point his voice became too quiet to hear, as he had just leaped out of the helicopter door. (A/N: thank goodness for that, just missed upping the age rating!) Carmen quickly followed him. The hologram in the helicopter laughed for a few seconds and then disappeared. The helicopter continued to fly on, regardless.

"Parachute!" Gary shouted, and his parachute filled with air and slowed his descent. However it suddenly ejected from the buddypack and went flying off into the sky.

Carmen swam towards him in the air, and grabbed him around the middle before shouting "parachte" herself. Her parachute filled with air and the two jerked to a slow speed in the air. The impact of this hurt Carmen as she hit against Gary's buddypack. Instantaneously, the parachute ejcted and flew into the sky.

After a moment of sheer panic, Gary reached and flicked a switch on his buddypack. Flames shot out of the boosters and propelled them up for a moment. But mainly, it set fire to Carmen's trousers, since she was still holding on for her life.

As soon as Gary realised what was happening, he took action. There was a river directly infront of them so he chucked away his buddypack and the momentum carried them down to the river at high speed. Carmen screamed and gripped Garry even tighter, before they hit the water.

L8r--L8r--L8r--L8r--L8r--L8r--L8r--L8r--L8r--L8r--L8r--L8r--L8r--L8r--L8r--L8r--L8r

Carmen and Gary sat next to the river, assessing the damage. They both had several bruises, but Carmen had come off worse. she had a lot of bruising where whe had hit Gary's buddypack (which had flown away) and burns on her legs. And her trousers had lots of holer burnt in. it would not have been too much of a problem if the elastic hadn't burnt and rather embarrasingly revealed her pink knickers. It would take at least three hands to hold them up, so figuring that she couldn't walk around in her knickers all day, she tied her trousers around herself to make a sort of miniskirt.

Gary made one of his jokes about 'he wouldn't have minded if she had worn her knickers all day, but just got a slap from Carmen for his troubles. A boat then came towards them. Carmen reached to her back pocket and wrapped her hand around her miniblaster. But it was only an old fisherman who stepped off the boat and asked if there was somewhere they were going.

"We'd love to tell you," said Gary, "but we can't"

The old man raised an eyebrow (A/N: ;-) ) and whispered "OSS building?" and held up an ID.

"How many secret staff have we?" asked Gary

"We all are secret staff you idiot!" retorted Carmen. She stood up, and the makeshift skirt came down. "PANTS!" she exclaimed. And unepectedly, there was a wiring sound in her buddypack, which spat out some knickers and a pair of jeans. She felt highly embarrassed, but Gary just laughed "problem solved!" and the old man just told them to hurry up because he hadn't got all day.

1--1--1--1--1--1--1--1--1--1--1--1--1--1--1--1--1--1--1--1--1

(A/N: Finally!)

(Juni, Gertie and the Toymaker are crosssing a massive but thin stone bridge with no supports ... actually with nothing beneath it.)

"It would be a lot easier if we weren't wearing these darned virtual clothes." Juni complained.

"It just got harder." Gertie said with apprehension in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Juni asked, looking behind in the direction Gertie was looking. There was a bounding pink... rabbit. The only problem being that it was five times the size of the Toymaker.

"Okay, that is going to bring down the whole bridge." said the Toymaker, much calmer than Juni and Gertie felt. The rabbit was indeed bouncing towards the bridge.

"Is this not the time to run?" asked Gertie. They sprinted the oher way along the bridge. Which was quite difficult as it was so narrow. Then Juni lost his balance, however he was behind the Toymaker and Gertie so no one noticed until he shouted, clinging onto the edge. The toymaker immediately ran back and heaved Juni up - only to lose his balance and fall off the other side.

"No!" yelled Juni, immobilised with shock.

"Run!" the Toymaker shouted back as he fell. After a moment, when the Toymaker had dissapeared into the darkness, the two friends started to run again. They reached the edge of the bridge just in time to see the Toymaker falling back out of the sky! He managed to grab onto the bridge as he fell, but to Juni's horror (he had forgotten by now about the rabbit) the rabbit leaped at this point onto the brige, which collapsed taking the rabbit but also the Toymaker with it.

As the rabbit, toymaker, and bridge fell out of the sky again, Juni yelled his assurance to the Toymaker that he would be back for him. Juni and Gertie then heard a "hello, children" from behind them in a cold voice. They turned round slowly and standing there was a programmer, dressed entirely in black.

"We didn't do anything against the rules", said Juni.

"The rules have changed. And one of the rules is, no one meddles with the game except programmers. You are here to meddle with the game, and you are not programmers" he explained, picking both of them up by the shirt and hanging them over the edge where the bridge had been, "so therefore, you must be punnished..."

-------------------------¬--¬--¬--¬--¬-----------------------------

A/Ns:

once again, sorry for the delay, blame it on the school sylabus...

sorry if this chapter isn't as good, but My excuse is that at the time of writing some of it i was in the middle of two novels and a film... but hopefully it satisfies...

sorry for the tonnes of Gary - carmen story, this was not intentional.

Replies to reviews:

ArmWild: thanks once more, Sorry for carmen - Gary!

Rainbow Daydreamer, dont say that and please review in English.

Aangsgal: Thanks, and i wrote more (at last)

Spy girl: Thanks and if i answered your question i'm afraid i would have to kill you... lol

The Spy kid: thx, but I've recieved positive comments about my A/Ns, so for now at least I'm afraid you'll have to put up with them! sorry...

Next chapter...

When will I stop thinking you are so stupid you need these questions?

Why is cake so nice

Why no spy kids 4?

What's for dinner?

Justindirectory July '05


	6. The problems

SPY KIDS 3E - The Toymaker's Mistakes

Disclaimer: look, I don't own any kids, never mind Spy Kids.

A/N: ... Who cares, you've read this already... Set after Spy Kids 3-D, if I have anything wrong, please correct me, but don't be annoyed if I don't change it. Please don't think I've copied any ideas, because I made sure I didn't read any SK fics before writing this. Rainbow Daydreamer is my sister. Please R&R. My fanfiction writing depends on it!

Okay, you probably thought me missing, presumed dead but I HAVE WRITTEN ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAY!

Blame the delay on homework, coursework, GCSEs, my computer breaking … etc.

JD: I just re-read that spy kids fanfiction I started.

RD: And?

JD: It's AWFUL

RD: It isn't

JD: it IS

RD: Maybe you should re-write it?

JD: NO! I haven't got time to write the story never mind re-write it! (and to all you writers out there NO this DOESN'T mean I'm going to give away my fanfic.)

Erm... yeah, I had better get on with it.

Juni and Gertie then heard a "hello, children" from behind them in a cold voice. They turned round slowly and standing there was a programmer, dressed entirely in black.

"We didn't do anything against the rules", said Juni.

"The rules have changed. And one of the rules is no one meddles with the game except programmers. You are here to meddle with the game, and you are not programmers" he explained, picking both of them up by the shirt and hanging them over the edge where the bridge had been, "so therefore, you must be punished..."

--------------------------------------------------

Juni felt himself start to slip down, out of his T-shirt which was being held by the programmer. "er…" Gertie's hair started to whirl round and the programmer's feet left the edge of the cliff. He clung onto Gertie's top while calmly shrugging "well have it your way." and letting go of Juni.

"NO!" yelled Gertie, landing a kick on the programmer who lost his grip but quickly flew upwards using helicopter blades which ejected from his hat. He was just about to throw a punch at Gertie when Juni fell back down from the darkness above and grabbed onto the programmer as he passed. They were both dragged into the darkness once more and when they reappeared Gertie could see Juni whirling the programmer around and flinging him at the rocky cliff face as he passed. (A/N: Ouch!)

--TED: GAME OVER—

"Ted!" Juni laughed as Gertie grabbed him and flew back up onto the cliff top. They took one last glance at the Toymaker, giant rabbit, and all the rubble falling from the sky once more, before running in the other direction, unaware of their silent follower…

"So, we need to put the disk in the computer on the third level or we're stuffed." Gertie said, "But the whole game's against us?"

"So, pretty much like a normal game then." Juni pointed out.

"Well, what's next?" asked Gertie.

"Look!" smiled Juni, "there's the arena! If we win there we'll go to level 2!"

"What we waitin' for then?" Gertie said and started to run. The arena, however, was not as Juni had left it. They crept up to the doorway and flattened themselves against the wall. What they saw were not large robots beating the bolts out of each other, but a few hundred figures all in red cloaks lined up in perfect lines in a large square. The crowd was just sitting, silenced. "Okay," Gertie whispered "what now?" Juni shrugged. Gertie sighed and picked a rock from the floor and drew back her arm to throw it.

"Are you mad?" Juni exclaimed.

"It's just a distraction." Gertie reassured him and flung the stone as far as she could. The rock had been intended to sweep past the people and land on the other side, thus causing them to look away. Instead it dipped a little short of the desired target and hit a red hood. The person collapsed to the floor. "It'll do" whispered Gertie. Those around the victim looked at where the rock had hit. They then all pointed in a perfect trajectory back to where Juni and Gertie hid. All of the cloaked… robots… then turned to face them.

"Oh…" Juni managed. His brain then switched modes and he grabbed Gertie's arm and ran to the lift. The lift, however, refused to cooperate. "Work darn it! WORK!" Juni shouted. The robotic bipeds surrounded the part of the wall where the lift was housed. Meanwhile their mystery stalker had set to work on something else. They had removed a panel of the arena and started to fiddle with the wiring. Inside the arena, one of the robots leapt at Gertie. But she was prepared and from behind her back she swung a machete magic extendable pen which struck the robots leg sending it off balance and crashing into a wall. However Gertie had not noticed the robot who had climbed up the wall behind her, which Juni, desperately pressing the buttons on the lift did not spot. It leapt quickly from the wall with a kick at Gertie which flung her rolling along the floor.

"They're Ninjas!" Gertie screamed at Juni who had to bat away an attack. "You never told me there'd be Ninjas."

"There weren't – be – fore!" Juni shouted back, while wrestling another ninja off. Whilst outside the mystery figure, shrouded in the shadow of the stadium from the stadium floodlights, leapt back as the two wires sparked as they met. Juni's lift sprung into action, lifting him up, encasing him in a game suit and bringing him up to the platform of the giant robot. "YEAH" He exclaimed and leapt aboard. After a few moments of getting used to the robot's movements again he started kicking away at the ninja robots below. On one swing he almost hit Gertie who was still fighting off the robots below.

"Juni!" murmured the exasperated voice of the spectator, still masked in the shadows, fiddling nervously.

After what seemed like forever to Gertie, the robots who were not smashed or paralyzed began to flee the stadium. "So… aren't we supposed to get onto the next level now?"

"Erm… yeah" Juni managed, looking slightly embarrassed. He took the lift back down to meet Gertie. Juni rubbed his head, trying to remember how he actually had got onto level 2. It was all quite dazed now… his thoughts had become mixed up, partially because he had tried to forget them in the past. He was just trying to explain to an irate Gertie that he could have possibly forgotten that he might not have been automatically transferred up a level when a bright blue block arrow-shaped blob whizzed towards him out of the shadows. He caught it rather clumsily.

"What's that?" asked Gertie.

"A game bonus" Juni answered and trying to make out the scrolling text read "Le…vel…up". "Well whoever that was could have given us this BEFORE we fought off the ninjas!" He shouted into the shadows while Gertie tried to see who had thrown them. But they were long gone.

So Juni and Gertie held onto the Bonus and cracked it open. Everything became white and Juni felt a nauseous feeling building up.

The old man dropped Carmen and Gary off on the shore about half a mile from the OSS building. After thanking him for his time and Gary laughing once again at the whole pants situation and receiving his 7th slap of the day they began walking down the road to the building. Gary was just in time to dive at Carmen, sending them to the ground, before the gunfire swept across them. They were soon surrounded by men in smart, black suits pointing rifles at them.

Gary was just preparing to retreat when Carmen switched on the ring magnet and threw it into the air, resulting in the men crashing together in the air, pulled by their rifles. When they dropped to the floor some sprang up, prepared to attack but the two spies were already on the run.

A/Ns:

So! Waddya think? Apologies once again for the delay in writing this chapter but I have been doing my GCSE exams. So I hope it was worth the wait.

To my reviewers:

Armwild: erm… wow… that was… quite a review…

Rainbow Daydreamer: thx. I thought the joke was slightly lame myself but never mind.

Next Chapter:

- Who is following Gertie and Juni?

- Why have I upped the rating?

- Why are Muse SUCH a good band?

- Are we nearly there yet?

The first of these Questions will be answered next chapter

So, please R&R!

Justin Directory, July 06

(OMG a whole year since the last chapter! No wonder I've lost my reviewers.)


	7. The race

SPY KIDS 3E - The Toymaker's Mistakes

Disclaimer: look, I don't own any kids, never mind Spy Kids.

A/N: While eating carrots might help your eyesight, it is not recommended for the duration of this chapter

Yes… Just when you thought I'd finally given up… actually no you didn't because all my original viewers left about 5 years ago!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JD: New chapter omg, can you believe it?

RD:

JD: Oh, don't tell me you're gone too?

…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Juni and Gertie held onto the Bonus and cracked it open. Everything became white and Juni felt a nauseous feeling building up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gary was just preparing to retreat when Carmen switched on the ring magnet and threw it into the air, resulting in the men crashing together in the air, pulled by their rifles. When they dropped to the floor some sprang up, prepared to attack but the two spies were already on the run.

Juni was distressed to find himself translucent at first, but as he solidified on level two he instinctively looked around. First he checked that Gertie was with him, and then looked ahead to the racetrack. At least nothing seemed to have changed here.

"The mega-race" he told Gertie. "Be thankful you have several lives.

"So what… we have to go along here to continue?"

"Well… 'along' doesn't quite cover it" he laughed, "but yeah, although I don't know who we'll be racing, since there's not supposed to be anyone here." They walked up to the start to find only two cars waiting for them. "Guess it's just us then!"

Gertie sat in the shiny blue car, leaving Juni with the rather dull looking one. As they attached to the main body however, Juni's one-wheeled stylish motor shone next to Gertie's car, which looked more like an oversized pushchair. She frowned, but cheered up when she found a whole panel of buttons to play with, compared to Juni who only had the basic necessities for driving.

"Now don't touch anything!" warned Juni, but Gertie merely commented on how he sounded like Gary and stuck her tongue out when he had his back turned.

The start of race announcement started. "Welcome to the mega-race! We hope you die! Best of luck, 3-2-1-GO!"

The racers took off at high speeds, Juni just in front of Gertie, but only because he'd been expecting it. Gertie was already eyeing up the buttons, and pressed the one with a picture of a tyre on it. Her tyres grew to about six times their original height, making her so much faster that she shot off in front of Juni. Juni was about to say something about how she was acting like this was all a game, before realising: firstly - that it was, and secondly – that Gertie had already disappeared off down the track.

The track had been changed since last time. The new creator seemed particularly fond of hairpin bends, and going downhill, and putting random gaps in the road and about anything else that could send you hurtling away. Juni was quite impressed that Gertie had managed to manoeuvre the buggy around the track, but his thoughts were brought to an abrupt stop as he heard Gertie yelling from the distance. He desperately looked around his bike for something that would speed it up, and found it. A small switch behind his seat started up the boosters, which he'd thought were just large exhausts.

He turned a bend to see two flying machines, each controlled by what appeared to be a programmer. Each machine had a robotic arm clasped around Gertie, one around her wrist and one around her leg. As she saw Juni approaching she struggled, but without success. Juni tried a rescue by zooming up a ramp, but the bike didn't go nearly close enough.

Another machine suddenly flew in from the left and fired shots at one of the arms which released Gertie's wrist. She was left dangling by her ankle as the machine sped along, slightly in front of Juni's bike. The other machine had spiralled downwards off the side of the track as the attacker swerved round for another go. But the programmer was ready as he sent a laser shot at it which made it explode moments after the pilot, dressed entirely in black and wearing a helmet with a blacked-out visor, leaped from it and grabbed onto the robotic arm. The mystery person, although they did not know it, had been following the pair from the start. They got something out of their belt and stabbed it at the arm which loosened its grip. The mystery figure caught Gertie, swinging her the right way up, before throwing her down onto Juni's bike, sliding into the seat behind him.

"You kay?" asked Juni. Gertie nodded, and Juni faced forward and put his foot down, which took the bike a few metres ahead of the battle that was going on above. The programmer figure was fighting with the mystery helper, both trying to get control of the machine. The programmer was losing, and was about to be thrown off the side when he made a last kick at the controls. He did topple over the side, crashing down on tarmac and quickly disappearing out of sight of the speeding bike. He had also, however, managed to send the machine spiralling towards the ground. With one sharp leap their helper landed on the back of the pair's bike, behind Gertie.

Before any of them had thought of anything to say, another programmer figure on a bike sped up alongside them pointing a gun. The third passenger leaped from Juni's bike in a flying kick at the programmer who fired and missed and was hit square in the chest with the person's foot and flew off the back.

Gertie was about to thank her rescuer, but the faster bike was already speeding ahead. "Wow… that was… interesting" she managed. "Who was that?"

Juni couldn't help thinking he recognised the mystery person from somewhere, but that was impossible, seeing as they had no identifiable features on show. "Dunno, but I'm sure glad they're on our side."

When they arrived at the finish line, they were still declared winners, without sight of their mystery guardian. But on looking further, Juni spotted their figure, standing just behind the finishing line post. They were walking towards the two of them and stood before Juni. She lifted off her helmet, smiled a little and said "Hi Juni"

……………………………………………………..

"What's going on?" whispered Carmen.

"Wish I knew" Gary replied.

They were lying in some long grass bordering the OSS car park. After making sure they were downwind of it, they had hid next to the premises because it was full of men dressed in black, exactly like the man in the helicopter, holding odd looking guns. The spies knew they weren't more holograms though, because they had seen a failed attempt at taking one of them down by some other spies. They also knew that the guns used some sort of electric shock mechanism, which had stunned the failed attackers.

Carmen came up with the plan. They both slid under a car that was on a slope which finished in the middle of the car park. Gary used some razor wire to cut open the brake pipe while Carmen slid a stick under the back wheel. They slid under the next car along and then removed the stick.

None of the men noticed the car until it glanced off another car, snapping the wing mirror. It looked fairly expensive, and Gary and Carmen were both hoping it was Devlin's. The distraction worked a treat. Pointing their guns at it the men turned as the car rolled through, giving the chance for Carmen and Gary to make their run for the OSS building. They ran in their socks to be sure they weren't heard, and were sure to avoid the building's laser beams as they climbed the wall, aiming for the Cortez office window. They slipped through it undetected, after Carmen punched the code into the lock they had installed on the window.

"So what do you think?" Gary asked.

"Holograms? My money's on the Toymaker. And whatever it is, he has Juni roped in. And Gertie had been speaking with him."

"You don't think- ?" Gary looked genuinely worried.

"I'd hope not, but let's not hang around. We don't know what he's up to so we don't know how much time we have. Let's go."

……………………………..

A/N:

So, end of another long awaited chapter. Worth the wait? Probably not, but you decide, so please review!

So…

Who has been following Juni and Gertie?

Will Devlin sue for criminal damage?

What is the meaning of carrots?

If I have five oranges in one hand, and two in the other, am I a platypus?

The first of these questions will be answered in the next chapter which I plan to write soon!

Justin Directory, August 07


	8. The girl

SPY KIDS 3E - The Toymaker's Mistakes

Disclaimer: I just re-watched spy kids 3, and realized how bad it really was, so I'd be ashamed to own Spy Kids

A/N: Handling heavy machinery is not recommended after alcohol consumption

What? A new chapter? Already? Yes my dear reader. Yes, you, there's no-one else.

-------------------------------

RD sees me typing chapter 7

RD: Crikey heck!

JD: What?... oh, yeah

RD: Good on you kiddo

JD rolls eyes

------------------------------------

"Holograms? My money's on the Toymaker. And whatever it is, he has Juni roped in. And Gertie had been speaking with him."

"You don't think- ?" Gary looked genuinely worried.

"I'd hope not, but let's not hang around. We don't know what he's up to so we don't know how much time we have. Let's go."

-------------------------------------

When they arrived at the finish line, they were still declared winners, without sight of their mystery guardian. But on looking further, Juni spotted their figure, standing just behind the finishing line post. They were walking towards the two of them and stood before Juni. She lifted off her helmet, smiled a little and said "Hi Juni"

------------------------------------

"Demetra!" Juni exclaimed.

"Hey."

"I didn't realize you'd still be in the game!" was all that Juni could manage at the surprise of seeing her again, and with the feeling that her smile gave him once more which he had long forgotten.

"Juni, who's she?" asked Gertie. She reminded him of the time when Carmen had asked the same question, only for Juni to find out his new girlfriend was the…

"Demetra, are you here to deceive us again?" Juni demanded. It pained him to say it, especially after just meeting again with her, however she had lied to him, broken his heart when he had to leave the game, knowing he'd fallen in love with the computer code set up to beat him. But it wasn't her fault, right? It was in her programming…

Demetra smiled even more as she said "No. This time I really am here to help. A lot has changed in the game since you left. It has become a more dangerous place to be, especially for me. I thought I'd follow your lead Juni, and I became my own secret agent, fighting against the glitches, and hacking into their systems.

"But eventually it was too dangerous, even for that. So I stuck to the shadows and hiding places, little forgotten about pieces of code, providing parts of the game in which they could never find me. Then I saw you come in, and realized that this was the chance of something big. That's why I've been following you, and helping you get here. Oh, and…" She looked Juni in they eye "I missed you Juni."

She ran the few steps that lay between them and threw her arms around him. Juni was rather taken aback by this, because last time, she would have gone straight through him. But he couldn't let it happen. Not again. Not after all the torment he went through, having to accept Demetra would only ever be a memory, because after all, she was part of the game. He wasn't going to fall in love with some code. No, not again.

But even as he was thinking it, he felt his will giving in. He felt as if none of it mattered. Nothing except the perfect girl in his arms. Although the harsh reality was in the back of his mind, now she even felt real. He could feel her warmth, and her breathing against his skin. Then he could no longer resist. Although none had yet escaped, the puddles in his eyes were welling up, as a silver shimmering tear ran down Demetra's cheek. "I missed you too."

Gertie, who had at first been annoyed and confused by the whole affair, decided not to interfere with the high emotions, and so for now she wandered a little way away and sat down on a tire. After all, there was no hurry, except for the perpetually falling Toymaker. She wasn't sure she liked this girl, but she obviously meant a lot to Juni…

She drifted off into thought, leaving Juni and Demetra in their own world.

----------------------

Carmen and Gary unloaded their packs, and kitted up with everything they thought they'd need. They both carried guns as they left the Cortez office, because the trouble probably extended to inside the building. They weren't real guns of course. No, bullet firearms were restricted to the over 25s, much to Gary's annoyance. He still owned one of course, which he had showed Carmen a few months back, expecting to impress her but achieving no such thing.

Carmen was just as happy with a stun gun. Especially since she had proved slightly too trigger happy a few times, and had famously stunned Devlin when he walked in on a training class.

It seemed something was up, as there had been no-one on the corridor so far. But as they reached the main hall, Gary put his arm out to stop Carmen walking in front of the open door. In a reflection from a window on the other side of the corridor he saw what must be nearly a hundred spies taken hostage, by the men in black, again with the really big guns, oh which there were at least two to every three unarmed spies. He picked out Carmen's parents, sitting looking rather cross. There were a few attempts at message passing, and other communication forms, probably trying to plan an escape, but the men seemed to be aware of it all.

Carmen had already got out her sticky-fingers, the sort that were outdated by ages, but still the most useful for some jobs, she found. Gary copied, and they climbed up and over the doorframe, undetected. They continued in silence down the corridor.

They passed Devlin's office carefully, but there was no sign of anyone there. Next door was the Toymaker's room, where he had been kept. Gary stuck a pad on the door and looked at a screen on his watch (which still didn't tell time).

"Life reading zero."

"I didn't expect he'd be here." Carmen said. "With holograms and those weird looking men, I reckon he's been at the systems lab again."

"I thought he was okay. I actually thought Grandpa had talked him out of his… ways." she explained as they moved. "Otherwise I'd have paid closer attention to Juni, I should've known this would happen."

"No-one could have expected it-" started Gary, but Carmen cut him off.

"I know, I just feel a bit responsible. But he came to rescue me in the game last time, so-"

"You think they're in the game?"

"It seems logical. The Toymaker liked his own world he created. He can have everything his way there, which gives him the definite advantage." Carmen explained. She was thinking this out as she went, but it seemed to make sense, and now they had a plan.

The portal was surprisingly unguarded. Carmen walked over to the computer and found the disk still in the drive. Working quickly, they had themselves kitted up and in the game in minutes. Now to find out what on earth the Toymaker was up to.

------------------

A/N:

Okay, I realize that was a bit of a heavier chapter there, but it needed doing. I hope you liked it and please leave me comments.

Will the trio survive in the dangerous game?

Will the duo fight the Toymaker?

When will I make the next chapter?

Who, what, when, where and why?

Some of these questions will be answered in the next chapter!

Justin Directory, August 07


End file.
